


Unknown Reason

by could never leave you (itsmeash)



Series: SethKate drabbles [6]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/could%20never%20leave%20you
Summary: Kate is mad at Seth for something. What that is... Seth does not know, and Kate isn't helping.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Series: SethKate drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427752
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Unknown Reason

**Author's Note:**

> prompt requested on tumblr by anon: 35. "That's French for 'go away'."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series. I just like to play around with the characters at times.

"Allez-vous en," Kate says from across the diner table.

Seth squints his eyes. "What?"

_"That's French for 'go away'."_

"No," Seth responds, shaking his head. "And that's French for not gonna happen."

Kate crosses her arms and glares at him.

"Glaring at me is not going to make me change my mind and leave."

Kate stays silent and keeps glaring, squinting her eyes slightly.

"Stop it."

She doesn't move a muscle.

"Seriously, Kate. Stop that."

Kate slams her hand down on the table. "Can't you tell that I am angry with you?" she asks rhetorically. "Let me be angry with you and I'll likely get over it faster."

"What are you mad at me about?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't."

"I don't know what to tell you then," Kate says, looking away. "If you don't know why when you should know, I can't help you."

Seth sighs, shaking his head. "I can't read your mind."

Kate narrows her eyes at him. "You don't have to read my mind to know why I'm mad."

"If you want me to know why you're mad but won't tell me, yes, I do somehow need to read your mind."

Kate huffs, rolling her eyes. "Why are men always so clueless after they've done something to make a woman mad?"

"If you women would just communicate more..."

"What?!" Kate shrieks, cutting him off. "We women communicate just fine. You men, however..." She pauses. "It's not my job to tell you why I'm mad. You should know because you're the one who did it!"

Seth shakes his head and sighs. "Fine, I'll leave it be and let you work out your anger at me... which I still have no idea what I did... but you work it out."

"Thank you."

Seth mumbles a response as he focuses on eating his food. All the while, he's trying to wrack his brain to figure out what exactly he did to make Kate mad.


End file.
